


You Are Not To Blame

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Pack Bonding, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: In the middle of the night, Thomas poses a question he'd asked two years earlier.He receives a much more satisfying answer this time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302350
Comments: 30
Kudos: 145





	You Are Not To Blame

“Hey, can I ask you guys a question?”

“Sure,” Dick replied at the same time as Jason asked, “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Dick didn’t get the chance to reprimand him before Thomas was replying, “Don’t try and parent, Papa, you’re not very good at it.”

At that, Dick snorted loudly, hand flying up to cover his mouth where Jason merely stared at their son with a look of pure betrayal across his face.

“Oh gosh, Jay,” Dick mumbled, trying so hard not to burst out laughing. It took him a few seconds to get himself somewhat together before he gestured for Thomas to climb into bed with them. “Sure you can ask a question, bud. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, I was thinking about...when Papa came back, when I was little” Thomas replied. “And...I just wondered…” he bit his lip, ducking his head and avoiding their gazes for awhile before he asked softly, “I wondered if it was my fault. That you...that you both fought a lot.”

“Thomas-”

“I still remember when it was just dad and I,” Thomas went on. “And I sort of remember when Papa started being around more often and I loved it but I also remember...I remember hearing you fight. A lot. And yell at each other and…” he peeked up at them. “And I know I was mentioned when you were fighting.”

“Oh, pup,” Dick whispered, opening his arms and beckoning Thomas to crawl into his lap despite being fifteen years old. “Hey, we weren’t mad at you, kiddo.”

“I know, I just...I couldn't help but feel that maybe...maybe it was-”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Jason said firmly. 

“Then why did you fight all the time?” Thomas asked, a little more forceful and demanding than he’d intended.

“Because we were kids when Dad had you,” Jason replied. “And because I was a dysfunctional mess with a one track mind when I came back. Because…” he sucked in a breath, eyes flicking to Dick for half a second before he softly admitted, “Because you and dad meant less to me than anything else.”

“Yeah, but-”

“You listen here, Thomas Peter,” Dick said firmly, drawing Thomas’s attention. “You are not to blame for our relationship, nor are you to blame for _any_ of our issues in the beginning, understand? Those fights were between Papa and I and they had absolutely nothing to do with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“We’re certain,” Jason said firmly.

“I was still a mistake though.”

Dick and Jason shared glances over Thoams’s head until Jason replied before Dick could tell him no.

“I mean, so were Cath and Mary and John.” Dick punched him and Jason winced, faking a severe wound as he rubbed his arm. “Geez, yeah, whatever. We don’t love you any less, is _that_ what you wanted me to say?” 

Dick rolled his eyes while Thomas smiled and laughed. Once Jason and Thomas were relatively calm, Dick spoke.

“You weren’t planned,” he explained. “But that does not mean you were a mistake.”

“Did you ever want kids?” Thomas asked.

“You asked that question two years ago, kiddo,” Jason reminded him with a soft laugh.

“I know, I just...you never answered,” Thomas replied. “Not really.”

“I wanted kids,” Dick explained. “I’d never planned to have them as young as I did, but I’ve always wanted a family.”

Thomas smiled at him before peeking up at Jason. “Papa?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, I wanted kids,” Jason replied after a brief moment of hesitation. “More so...I wanted to start a family with your dad. So when he came to me and said he was pregnant and would let me be the father…” Jason shrugged. “I was...ecstatic.”

“And then you got stupid,” Dick mumbled under his breath.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, and then I got stupid for a few years,” he agreed, shaking his head before looking down at Thomas. “Does that satisfy your curiosity, kid?”

“For tonight,” Thomas replied with a smile, giving both of his parents tight hugs before slipping off the bed. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know ya thoughts, bruh


End file.
